Demigods at Hogwarts
by Artemis' lieutenant
Summary: What happens when our favourite demigods go to Hogwarts? And when they meet the golden trio? Will they become friends or hate each other on sight? Following my own plot.
1. Hogwarts?

ANNABETHS POV

My day was going great until Leo came up to me while on fire. I was seriously tired of telling him that he was on fire.

"Annabeth, Chiron wants you at the Big House." He said to me, out of breath.

"What for?" I asked him.

"I don't know, he just told me to get the seven, Nico, Thalia, the Stolls, and Lou Ellen." He told me.

"Ok, I'll be right there. You go get everyone else." I said.

"Ok."

I waited outside The Big House. Finally everyone else got there and we went in.

"What did you call us for Chiron?" Asked Piper.

"I want you to go to a school and protect a boy named Harry Potter. He is in grave danger. This school, is a school for wizards and witches. Everyone will already know that you are demigods."

"GREAT!" Leo shouted. "DO I GET A WAND? DO I GET TO FIRE LASERS? ACRACADABRA!"

"Yes, Leo, you will." Chiron told him."Your parents have already ordered them, you will just have to go to Ollivanders to get it. And Abracadabra is not a spell."

"Oh." Leo said sadly.

"Chiron, where will we be staying?" Asked Connor.

"You will be staying with a family called the Weasleys."

"Um... Chiron, if we don't know the name of the school we won't be able to find it. What's the school called?" I asked, wanting to know.

Chiron looked at us for a moment, as if arguing with himself whether or not to trust us with that information.

"Hogwarts." He finally said.

LEO's POV

The effect that one word had was instantaneous. AHH BIG WORDS ANNABETH HAS CORRUPTED ME! Connor and Travis were rolling on the floor laughing, and I was close to joining them. The girls, at least were able to keep from rolling on the floor, but they were still laughing as hard as possible. Chiron looked like he expected this, but was still very annoyed. Piper finally managed to regain control enough to charmspeak us to stop laughing. That is, until Connor asked if they had a sister school named Pigswarts. This time even the girls were laughing on the floor with us, and it took us a full 20 minutes to calm down.

"Chiron, what is the name of the guy who we're protecting Harry from?" Thalia asked.

"I'm sure the Weasleys will tell you." He said, not trusting us after what had just happened.

"Now go pack." He told us.

I waited for Percy and Annabeth to come to Thalia's pine. They were the only ones who hadn't come yet. I turned to see them coming up Half Blood Hill, hand in hand.

"Ok, is everybody ready?" Chiron asked.

"Yep. How are we getting there anyway?" Percy asked.

"By plane, of course!" He answered.

Percy, Nico, Hazel and Thalia paled considerably.

"Oh, no no no no no no no. I am not getting on a plane!" Percy exclaimed, worry and fear present on his voice.

"Relax Perce." Piper said, her voice layered with charmspeak.

"Ok. Sure." Percy said, relaxed.

"Ok, guys, let's get on that plane!" I said, breaking the tension.

"Ok... Hey wait! I thought we said no more charmspeaking friends!" Percy said, while everyone else laughed at him.


	2. Demigods?

**To: TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername: thanks for your review! I accidentally posted it before I could proofread, because I'm doing this on my iPad. Sorry about any text speak I made. Thanks for the tip! Also, what is a beta?**

HARRYS POV

I was staying at the Weasleys for a week until school.

"Hey, Harry, I heard that there are some new kids to Hogwarts who are going to be staying over here. Apparently they're really powerful. That's what they're talking about at the Order meeting." Fred said. "George and I thought that we could use our extendable ears to hear what they're saying." I thought he sounded pretty proud to have found that much out.

"Ok go get them." I said.

..oo00OO00oo..

We were listening in on the meeting. The only things we caught though were:

_Demigods... Powerful... Big three... Protect..._

"That was a complete waste of time." Hermione said. "I could have been doing homework!"

"Hermione, school hasn't even started, and you're already doing homework?!" Ron asked incredulously.

"Of course I have." She replied.

Just then Mrs. Weasley called us down for dinner. George, being himself, asked what demigods were. They all froze as soon as the word demigod was said, but Tonks said something kinda suspicious:

"We'll let them tell you themselves." As soon as she said that, all the adults froze again and gave her angry looks.

"We'll be going to the... Harry, what do you call the place where aeroplanes come and go from again?" He said, trying to remember.

"The airport." I told him.

"Yes, of course, the airport. We will be going there to pick up some students." He said.

..oo00OO00oo..

We were at the airport waiting for them. Mr Weasley said that their names were; Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Jason and Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Connor and Travis Stoll and Lou Ellen. Just then, a bunch of teenagers come off the plane. Three of them looked queasy and slightly green, while one with dark green hair and sea green eyes jumped off and kissed the ground. (He looked almost exactly like me.)

PERCYS POV

I was freaking out the whole time I was on the plane. So were Thalia, Nico and Hazel. When we got out I jumped off and leaned down and kissed the ground, muttering:

"Never again. Never, ever, in my whole life, again." Thalia and Nico would probably tease me about it, but I didn't care.

Annabeth, being always the optimist, asked how we were going to read the sign with our dyslexia.

Leo replied, "Easy! We do this." And then started shouting put the Weasley name.

"Leo! Be quiet. We don't even know if they're here yet."

"Hello. Was it you shouting for the Weasleys?" A tall ginger haired man came up to us and asked us.

"No. It wasn't them. It was me speaking for them." Leo shouted over the noise.

"Then we are here to pick you guys up. You know where we are staying?" He asked.

He got a few 'Yep's and 'Yeah's, and one 'Hello sir.'

"Hold on to me." He said to us.

"Umm... Why?" Travis said.

"We're going to apparate to Number twelve Grimmauld Place."

Let me just say, for those who have never apparated before, I don't recommend it. It made all of us want to throw up. Connor actually did.

Piper, being a daughter of Aphrodite, jumped 10 feet into the air and screamed.

"Piper, your Aphrodite side is showing." Leo said and laughed at her. Piper just stuck out her tongue.

"So who are you? Are you the demigods?" Fred asked.

"You just answered your own question." Annabeth replied offhandedly.

"So you are!?" Someone who looked like Fred's brother almost screamed.

"Yes," Connor said "We," said Travis "Are!" They said together.

Piper just smacked them on the head.

"Bloody hell. It's another Fred and George."

"Really!" A girl with bushy hair said. "Who are your parents?" She said.

Everyone pushed me forward.

"Why me?" I complained.

They just shrugged.

"Do I have to say titles?" I asked.

Jason, Leo and Piper looked at each other.

"Yes. We want to hear everything you've done." They said together, cheekily.

"Ok. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, defeater of the fury with no training, defeater of the Minotaur with no training, best swordsman in 300 years, defeater of all three furies at once, survivor of the Lotus Casino, subject of a national manhunt, survivor of Cerberus, defeater of Ares, retriever of Zeus' lightning bolt, survivor of Charybdis, survivor of the Sea of monsters, defeater of Polyphemus, onlooker of Annabeth's Nobody trick, retriever of the Golden Fleece, defeater of the Nemean Lion, holder of the sky, defeater of Kronos, wanderer and defeater of Tartarus, and a bunch of others I can't remember." I said a little lazily.

By now, the wizards mouths were hanging open.

"Oh, come on. We told you to say all of your titles." Piper said.

"No." I said, annoyed.

I refused to, so Annabeth said them for me.

"You could write 10 books with all those titles!" A boy who had introduced himself as Ron said.

"Don't get them started." I said, pointing at Connor and Travis, who had an evil gleam in their eyes.

By then, all of the demigods were yawning. Mrs Weasley noticed that and told us all to go to bed.


	3. The Sorting

HARRYS POV

The demigods had all said their titles. Some were ridiculously long, like Percy's, and some were really short, like Travis'. We were going to get our Hogwarts things today. Yesterday Fred and George became really good friends with the Stoll brothers, and already Tonks has had blue paint dumped over her, I've fallen down the stairs to have Connor and Travis filming it, and Percy has been jumped on twice. Today we couldn't get him out of bed.

"Wake up, Wake up, Wake up!" Leo had said while jumping onto Percy.

"Leo, go back to sleep!" He said.

By now all the demigods were laughing.

"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play!" Leo said.

"Go play by yourself." Percy said shoving Leo off of the bed. For a moment Leo stayed there, but then he smiled and jumped on the bed. He lifted one of Percy's eyelids and said, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Then I realised that they were quoting Frozen. I started laughing with everyone else, except for the Weasleys, who probably thought that we had gone crazy.

"Do they do this every day?" I asked, close to tears of joy.

"Pretty much." They all answered.

We all went to get ready to get our school supplies.

..oo00OO00oo..

The demigods, Annabeth especially, looked in every single shop window. By the time we were ready to get in the train, everyone was tired out again. That is, until Malfoy came along.

"My, my, my. Look what we have here. Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood. Oh, and who are-" He said, surprised when he saw everyone.

"DRACO!" Lou Ellen shouted. She had been quiet so long that I had forgotten she was there. "ANNABETH! YOUR HALF BROTHER'S HERE!" She shouted.

"Where!" She asked.

"Right in front of you." Lou Ellen told her.

"DRACIE!" She shouted, pulling him into a hug. And just when I had started to like them.

Then the train stopped. We were at Hogwarts.

..oo00OO00oo..

ANNABETHS POV

I turned to look at the castle. The architecture was amazing! We went inside Harry Hermione and Ron. We got into the great hall, but before we could eat Dumbledore called us up to the front.

"Students." He started. "Who here has heard of the Greek gods?" He asked.

About half of the students raised their hands.

"Well, they are real. That caused students to start yelling and shouting.

"Sometimes," Dumbledore shouted over the noise, "they come down to earth and have children with mortals. These children are called demigods. There are 11 standing right in front of you."

After everything calmed down, Dumbledore told them our names and parentage.

"They will need to be sorted. Chase, Annabeth. Daughter of Athena. Their godly parents have also given them a quote that has something to do with them. Annabeths is: Knowledge is a mans greatest weapon."

They put an old, worn out hat on my head. I almost fell off the seat when it started talking.

_Ahh... A daughter of wisdom. Would do well in Ravenclaw. Very well. But also in Griffindor or Slytherin. Very ambitious, but very brave. Hmm... This is hard. But..._ GRIFFINDOR!

It shouted that last part. I sat down next to Hermione.

PERCYS POV

I watched as Annabeth was sorted into Griffindor. I was next.

"Jackson, Perseus. Son of Poseidon. Your quote is: Sea Disasters are Better than Air Disasters."

"HA! TAKE THAT, GRACE!" I shouted. Jason just laughed at me.

The hat was put on my head.

_Oh, no doubt about it, GRIFFINDOR!_

All the other demigods were put in Griffindor as well.

Just as the feast was ending, Luna, Neville and Draco came up to us.

"LUNA! NEVILLE! YOU GO TO SCHOOL HERE AS WELL?" Annabeth shouted.

i explained to Harry, Ron and Hermione that Luna was a daughter of Athena and Neville was a son of Demeter. Then we kept eating, talking with them the hole time.


	4. Professor Umbridge

PERCYS POV

We were at dinner, when Dumbledore went to the front of the staff table and said:

"I know we have all been very busy learning about the demigods," I snorted at that. Learning about was an understatement. One conversation with the Hufflepuffs went something like:

Hufflepuff: 'So your fatal flaw is loyalty?'

Me: 'Um... Yeah.'

Hufflepuff: *swoons*

It was weird.

Anyway, then I started listening back into what Dumbledore said.

I missed most of it, but I caught the words:

_Umbridge... Ministry representative... Respect..._

She looked like a toad in pink. Seriously, she could be half frog.

"Professor Umbridge will be teaching Defence against The Dark Arts." Nico laughed at that.

"So she will be teaching everyone how to defend themselves against me?" He said, pouting. "But that means you guys will be able to stop me when I try to annoy you!" He said, whining.

We were all laughing by the end, Nico was so funny when he was annoyed or angry.

Then the pink toad went up to talk.

"Hem-Hem... Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited! I hope to see all your faces smiling up at me." Absolutely no one was smiling.

None of the demigods were paying attention. Connor and Travis were talking, Leo was building things with wires from his tool belt while listening in on the Stolls conversation, Thalia was talking to Jason while playing with her bow, Piper and Hazel were having a friendly debate, I was talking to Annabeth, Lou Ellen was playing with her magic, and Nico Was shadow travelling and scaring the first years.

"Are you... Children," professor Umbridge said children hesitatingly, like she wanted to say worse, "listening?"

"Unless you're blind, I think it's pretty obvious that we aren't." Thalia said, in a sarcastic tone. "Is this boring speech finally over? You're droning voice almost put me to sleep!" She said.

"If it is so boring, Miss Grace, how would you put it?" Thalia was going to lose it. Nobody called her by her surname. Ever.

"First, it is Thalia, not Miss Grace. And I would put it: sorry, but I'm going to take over your school!"

"How... What... You know..." She was so angry that she couldn't even form the sentance.

"Thank you Miss- Thalia, for your amazing insight into Professor Umbidge's speech." Dumbledore said.

"Hey, Percy, get up here. I need something to hit. Don't go easy on me." I pulled out Riptide, and Thalia pulled out her hunting knives. I thrust, she parried. She had gotten better during her stay with the Hunters. Finally, after about half an hour of fighting, we came to a draw, with Riptide at her neck and Thalia's hunting knives at my stomach. All of the students must have thought we were actually going to kill each other, because everyone except the other demigods had a horrified look on their face. The demigods, though, were cheering who they thought was going to win on, like Leo was cheering me on, and Jason was cheering Thalia on. This was earning them some weird looks from the wizards.

"Draw." Thalia finally said. All the wizards looked amazed. Some clapped.

"You've gotten better." We both said at the same time.

"Oh no! I think like an air head!" I said, and Thalia said the same but seaweed brain instead of air head.

"Stop copying me! No you stop copying me! No you..." And it went on and on. I think I saw some of the demigods place bets. All the professors except toad looked very amused. Umbridge just looked angry.

"Hem-Hem, please stop, children." She said, stepping up.

"Cant you see we're in the middle of an argument?" We said, once again at the same time. Before we could start arguing again, Annabeth stepped up and asked Lou if she was going to update the wards around Hogwarts.

"Oh, yes, I was. Thank you for reminding me, Annie." Annabeth didn't look happy about the new nickname, but she played along.

"May I use Daedalus' laptop?" She asked.

"Of course." 'Annie' said.

"Thalia?" She said.

"Ready." she said, holding up a lightning bolt. All the students looked nervous, and I couldn't blame them. It's not every day you see a 15 year old girl hold up a lightning bolt like she's going to throw it. She pressed it up against the laptop and it whirred to life. Lou looked at the computer.

"My my, the wards are in shambles." She said.


	5. The Dark Mark

**Seriously, people, over 1000 views and only 9 people that aren't me bothered to leave a review? It only takes 5 seconds and brightens my day. Please review! Also, I'm kinda following my own plot because I can't remember the actual order of the Phoenix books**.

HARRYS POV

As Lou Ellen fixed the wards, I was thinking about the demigods. I was curious about them. I mean, a bunch of them were smarter than Hermione (which made her so angry), Lou Ellen could probably do magic better than anyone, and Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Nico all had something on their left arms that looked like the dark mark. When I mentioned this to Hermione though, she looked at me and said I was crazy. Finally I decided to investigate. I was in the same dormitory as all the boys that I thought had the dark mark. I walked up to Percy, mainly because he was a very deep sleeper. I crept up behind him, and was about to roll up his left sleeve, when he woke up. In less than a second he had me pinned to the ground, with his sword at my throat. This made me almost positive that he was a death eater.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't Nico warn you?" Percy said, loosening his grip. Nico just shrugged.

"I thought it would be funny." He said. Funny!? FUNNY!? I couldn't believe that. They're define tally death eaters. Who else would think that that was funny!?

"Hey, Harry, you okay?" Percy asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh... Yeah. I'll just go back to bed now." I said. I needed to think this over.

...ooo000OOO000ooo...

I woke up early to tell Ron and Hermione the news.

"Harry, I don't think that they're death eaters." Hermione said. I think she has a crush on Percy or something.

"Hermione, Percy tried to strangle me-"

"Unconsciously!" She said.

"-and Nico said that he thought it would be funny! FUNNY!" I said, infuriated.

"That kid is creepy." Ron said.

"Nobody cares, Ron." Hermione said angrily.

"Why won't you believe me? I saw the dark mark on his arm and he tried to cover it up! Why do you think he always wears long sleeves?" I said.

"Okay. If you're so sure about it, why don't we go and have a look? I'll look at Hazel." Hermione said, giving in.

"Okay." I said.

Just then Percy came in and went to his dormitory. I was curious. They hardly ever went to classes, and when they did, all they did was either annoy the teachers or sit in the back row talking the whole time. Shouldn't Percy be doing homework? I went in as well. It was pretty late. I wanted to go to sleep after him so that I might be able to see his tattoo.

When I got in, Percy, Jason, Leo, and Nico were telling scary stories. It looked like it was Leo's turn.

Leo started talking in a spooky tone. "Once, there was this girl. She went to a boarding school, and was trying to sneak out at night to see her boyfriend. She got up and got dressed, but while she was leaving, she bumped into something, but dismissed it as a coat rack or a school bag. When she came back, the girl who shared her dorm was dead in her bed, and on top of the bed, in blood, it said... aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light... Addressed to the girl, if you didn't know." I was a bit scared after that, but all of the demigods just complained and said:

"Come on Leo, you've already told us that one."

"Okay, i'll tell another one. One day, there was this 5 year old girl. Her dad took her to the shops, and told her she could get a doll. There was a doll that held up 1 finger, another with 2 fingers, and so on. This girl chose one with 5 fingers held up. One the bottom of the box, it said: Do not leave doll unsupervised. She brought it home, and for many days, she played with it all the time, and never left it unsupervised. But, one day, her older cousins came over and teased her for bringing the doll everywhere, so she left it in her room. That night, she couldn't find it anywhere. Then, she heard a song that said: China Doll, China Doll, in your brothers bedroom. So, she went to her brothers bedroom, and sure enough, the doll was there. That night, while everyone was asleep, the doll started moving by itself. Then, it sang a song that nobody would ever hear from her. It went like this: China Doll, China Doll, now I'm going to kill you! And the next day, that little 5 year old girl was dead. And the doll was holding up 6 fingers."

"Better, we haven't heard that one yet." Jason said. They kept telling scary stories. Finally they all went to bed. I saw Percy take his top off to get changed, and I saw 2 things. The dark mark, and that he had scars all over his body. I'd only seen Death Eaters with that many scars.

**Longest chapter yet, people!**


	6. Thanatos Eaters? Mouldy Shorts?

**HERMIONE POV**

"Harry, you're being crazy." I said to him. "I talked to Hazel, she said it's the mark they get at the Roman camp. It's not the Dark Mark, it says SPQR and has the symbol of their godly parent!"

"But Percy's Greek, not Roman. And so is Nico." He said.

"Harry, the order trusts them." I argued.

"So? They trusted Snape!" He shouted. He was being crazy. Some demigods were definitely going to go over to Voldemort. Note the sarcasm.

"Ok, we'll go talk to Percy then." I said, exasperated. "We'll do it when everyone is around so that the people who like dobbing other people in can do it."

"Ok."

We found Percy in the common room, talking to everyone. Harry, being the doofus that he is, went straight up to Percy and said:

"Are you a Death Eater?" It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. And then they all busted out laughing.

"Who would want to eat Thanatos?" Connor said between breaths.

"Thanatos eaters! Does he know they're called that?" Percy howled with laughter.

"They're followers of Voldemort." Harry said looking confused.

"Mouldy shorts!" Travis screamed. "He is so creative."

"Voldywarts!" Thalia cried.

"He's the guy you were supposed to be protecting us from."

"We... Were... Never... Told The... Name of... The guy... We were... Protecting... You from!" Annabeth gasped.

"Oh... Okay."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"How could we not be sure? Harry, just let it go." Then Annabeth seemed to realise what she had said, and clamped a hand over her mouth.

_Wait... Leo quotes Frozen, does he sing it?!_

Harry voiced my thoughts.

Then we heard something that sounded like a strangled cat, but could be singing.

_Let it Go, Let it Go,_

_Cant hold it back Anymore,_

_Let it Go, Let it Go..._

**HARRYS POV**

Today we were getting our schedules. Annabeth and Hermione were really excited.  
>"Hey, look, Professor McGonagle is coming and handing out the schedules." I said, to avoid having my ear talked off about what they thought they might have as subjects. She handed us ours, and Ron Hermione and I compared ours and the demigods compared theirs.<p>

"I can't read this!" Annabeth said loudly.

"Why not?" Asked Hermione.

"Dyslexia." Was all they said.

"Oh. You're really smart and have dyslexia. How is that possible?" She said, a little jealously.

"She's a daughter of Athena." Percy told her, all matter of factly.

"Oh, Yeah." Hermione said in a flat tone. I wondered if she was jealous. "We'll I can do a spell to get rid of your dyslexia if you want." She told everyone.

"Thanks." Annabeth said kindly.  
>Just then, a sandy haired looking man holding packages came through the door. The demigods all looked like they recognised him. Travis and Connor ran up to him and gave him a hug.<p>

"That won't be needed young witch." He said.  
>Then he dropped off some packages to the demigods. They all scrambled to see what was in it.<p>

Then Umbridge told him to stop.

"I demand you tell me who you are!" She screeched. When he did nothing, she got even angrier.

"Stop in the name of the ministry!" She screamed. Percy looked at this guy with a sly smile.

"A little rewording never hurt anyone, right? How about you..."

"Wait for it!" Connor and Travis said. The other demigods seemed to catch on.

"Stomp on the hag from the ministry!" All the boys said, except for Leo, who said:

"Sit on the hog for the neenie!" then he noticed everyone looking at him funny.

"Oh..." He realised as they were all laughing at him.


	7. Revenge Time!

**PERCY PoV**

I watched as the other demigods shouted at Hermes for what he should do to the toad.

"I'll shock her with lightning!" was Thalia's idea.

"I'll get the dead to come and attack her, and then when she is an inch to death, an Apollo camper can come and heal her and then we'll do it over and over and over until she begs for mercy!" Nico said in a menacing voice. All the wizards looked slightly creeped out.

"I'll drown her!" Was mine.

"Annabeth'll bore her to death with lectures!" Was Connors idea.

"You can turn her into a rat and feed her to George!" was Travis' idea.

_Did somebody say rats? Oh, hello guys. _said George.

_Oh, grow up George! Can't you see they're busy? _was Martha's imput.

_Too busy for rats! That's just sad. **(A/N anyone who can guess which Percy Jackson book that comes from will get a virtual cookie!)**_

I chuckled to myself.

"I'll bring you a rat next time, George." I told him.

_You say that every time._

"Well this time I mean it." George just grumbled to himself.

"You-you can talk to snakes! You're a Parselmouth!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's just George and Martha. All of us can talk to them." I said, surprised that Harry could speak to them. Maybe he was a demigod? **(A/N tell me if you want this to happen or not.)**

"Anyone got anymore suggestions?" We all shook our heads as a no.

"Ok. We'll do all at once. Nico, summon the dead, Percy, create a ball of water around her, Piper, charmspeak her into doing something ridiculous, Thalia, shock her, everyone else, do your thing." Hermes told us.

And we did. It was complete, and utter pandemonium. Ahhhh! Annabeth has corrupted me! Any-who, where was I? Oh yeah, pandemonium.

Umbridge was a-bso-lu-tely screaming her head off, and many of the wizards were close to joining her. We (these words had to be taken out because what they did was too terrible for human ears. To put it lightly, she looked like road kill when she came out.)

We turned around and saw all the wizards looking at us. I gulped.

"Maybe we should say our titles..."


	8. Sea disasters or Air disasters?

**RON PoV**

What they just did was scary. Freaky. Terrifying. The list goes on and on. I saw Percy gulp and say:

"Maybe we should say our titles..." As soon as that was said, all the demigods fought over who was going to say theirs first. Because they didn't want to. Finally they all pushed Nico Di Angelo (man, that kid is creepy) forward. He then summoned an army of skeletons, leaving everyone wide eyed.

"My name is Nico Di Angelo, I am a son of hades, also known as: Ghost King, which is why the ghosts bow down to me," as Professor Bins was kneeling, "I am a wanderer of the Labyrinth, hero of olympus, carrier of the Athena Parthenos, and... I think that's it."

Thalia was up next.

"My name is Thalia, just Thalia, no nicknames,"

"Except for Pinecone Face!" Percy shouted out.

"Seaweed Brain." Thalia shot back.

"Air head."

"Kelp head."

"Thunder Thighs."

"Fish Face- wait, thunder thighs? When did you came up with that?"

"About five seconds ago Sparky." This was getting boring, so I just tuned out. I must have tuned out for Thalia's titles, as well. Finally it was time for the next demigods titles. I wasn't listening at the order meeting, so I didn't know them.

Jason walked over and took Piper's spot. He jumped into the air and just, well, hovered there. "I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, champion of Juno, one of the seven heroes of Olympus, child of Rome, consul to demigods, member of the Fifth Cohort, Praetor of New Rome, slayer of the Trojan sea monster, bane of Krios, destroyer of Kronos' throne, survivor of the Battle of Mount Othrys, head co-counselor of cabin one, bane of Midas, slayer of Enceladus, rescuer of Hera, stealer of Achelous' horn (the Horn of Plenty), bane of Otis and Ephialtes, returner of the Athena Parthenos, bane of giants, and resister of the giants." He touched the floor again. Every was even more wide-eyed. It was amazing.

I kind of ignored the rest, until it came to Percy. Percy walked up. He gave Annabeth a pleading look. She shook her head. I heard Percy sigh. "I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, head counselor of cabin three, leader of Camp Half-Blood, wielder of Anaklusmos, one of the seven heroes of Olympus, slayer of the Minotaur (several times), slayer of Medusa, defeater of Ares, returner of Zeus' Master Bolt, returner of Hades' Helm, sailor of the Sea of Monsters, finder of the Golden Fleece, protector of the Ophiotarus, slayer of the Nemean Lion (with Zoe's help), rescuer of Artemis, bearer of the sky, child of the Great Prophecy, wanderer of the Labyrinth, slayer of Antaeus, receiver of the spirit of Pan, bearer of the Curse of Achilles (which I lost), defeater of Hades, survivor of the Battle of Manhattan, bane of Hyperion, slayer of the Clazmonion Sow, bane of Kronos, savior of Olympus, returner of Hades' sword, returner of Hermes' caduceus, slayer of Stheno and Euryale (many times), carrier of Juno, member of the Fifth Cohort, rescuer of Thanatos, returner of the Golden Eagle, slayer of Polybotes, former praetor of New Rome, slayer of Otis and Ephialtes, legacy of Jupiter and Hades, survivor of Tartarus, bane of giants, and resister of Gaea." He had so many titles! I couldn't help but gawk at him as he raised his arms. All the water in the room levitated and formed the shape of a pegasus cantering around the room, in between tables. It turned into a dragon that flew above them, spouting water-like flames. Then the water went back to where it originally was. "Oh. And Sea disasters are better than Air disasters." He said, smirking at Jason.

**Sorry for spelling mistakes, I am typing this up on my iPod at 9:25.**


	9. Getting ready and Lists

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognise. I am an 11 year old girl. **

**People were asking about Percy being a legacy of his uncles. That was an accident. Thanks for all your kind reviews! (: **

**I am going to try some romance... so... let's just see how it turns out. And I know I am a lousy author, but here's your update. I'm also on holidays now, so more updates for you!**

**I got so many reviews, and all of them were positive. I'll be continuing, don't worry. Also, Harry will not be a demigod, and virtual cookies to:**

**Guest (::) (::) (::)**

**Bianca Di Angelo (guest): I am bringing Calypso into this, thanks for the suggestion. **

**Divergent in District Eleven: yes, it was easy. (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**lovepercy76324 (guest): (::) (::) (::)**

**A-fighterlady: Sorry, it was from the Sea of Monsters.**

**AbbytheDivergentDemigod: No the Demigod Files, yes the Sea of Monsters (::) (::) (::) (::) and he won't be either.**

**zoenightshadedamsnckbar: I won't make him a demigod, and here: (::) (::) (::)**

**PERCY PoV**

Jason walked up to me, but before anything could happen, Annabeth pushed us apart. Things got awkward really fast.

"Where were we?" Leo asked the demigods.

"We were looking at our schedules." Hazel said kindly.

Mine went like this:

**Breakfast**

**Defense against the Dark Arts (with Slytherins)**

**Care for Magical Creatures (with Slytherins)**

**lunch**

**Potions (with Slytherins)**

**Herbology (with Hufflepuffs)**

**Divination (with Slytherins)**

**dinner**

All the other demigods' schedules were pretty much the same.

"Divination? If only one of the Apollo kids or Rachel were here to tell the teacher how terrible they are at it!" Thalia snorted.

"No! We have the toad first!" Ron yelled.

"Defense against the Dark Arts? I'll be learning how to defend myself against myself!" Nico laughed.

"I already know how to defend myself from you Nikki. All you have to do is have lightning or water powers!" Thalia told him.

"You're mean Thalia." Nico told her.

"It's a gift." she said. I looked at her quizzically.

"What?" She said.

"You just admitted one thing and said another. You just admitted that you're mean, and you said that being mean is a gift."

"Because it is."

"You're also crazy." I said.

"I know. That's also a gift." She said. I sighed. Thalia was so annoying.

"Hey!" the girl I was just thinking about said.

"What?" I asked.

"You speak aloud." Was the explanation she gave me. I looked around, and saw that all the demigods had split off into their own conversations. Jason and Nico were arguing over who's dad was better, Annabeth and Hermione were talking about something nerdy, Hazel was talking with Frank, and Piper and Leo were just watching everything, which was unusual for Leo.

"Leo, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" He said.

"Because you're just watching everything instead of being the centre of attention and being loud." Thalia cut in.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"What about?" Annabeth egged him on.

"Calypso." He said.

"Why?" Frank asked.

"Because she's coming here! For the whole year!" Piper burst out.

"Piper!" Leo said annoyed.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." She said sheepishly. We all turned our attention to what Piper said earlier.

"Calypso is coming? Here?" Annabeth asked. Oh-oh.

"Yeah!" Leo said excitedly. This got many different reactions.

"I can't wait to meet her!" -Piper

"Who's Calypso?" -Harry

"Is she cute?" -Ron

"Ron!" -Hermione

"Oh-oh." -me

"One," "more," "person," TO PRANK!" - Fred and George

"Wait-she likes you, right?" -Annabeth (accusingly to Leo)

"Yes. Why?" -Leo

"She sounds nice." -Hazel

"Hmm?" -Frank (eating)

"Oh yeah, that magic immortal goddess who you like! How's it going with that." -Lou

"You're mean, Lou." -Leo

"Sorry." - Lou

"You don't sound sorry." -Leo

"Maybe 'cause I'm not. It was funny." -Lou

"Was not!" -Leo

The rest of the conversation went pretty much like that, just Leo and Lou fighting. They were both pretty nice, but they had such different personalities and views on things that they couldn't stand each other. Almost every conversation they had was fighting, fighting and more fighting.

"You guys are annoying." Hazel said. We all looked at her surprised.

"What?" She asked. We all said nothing. Hazel huffed.

"When is Calypso coming?" Jason asked, taking an interest in his best friends life.

"Is she Hunters material?" Thalia asked. Leo looked at her weirdly.

"We're dating!" He said. At that, Thalia crossed something out in a notebook.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A list of possible recruits. I'm going to have to ask every girl in the school." She looked at her list. "Next is Lavender Brown."

"Do you have to swear off boys?" Hermione asked. When Thalia nodded, she said,

"Lavender won't join then. She'll never swear off boys." Thalia crossed another name off of her list. Finally she had found some possible recruits; Luna ('cause she can), Cho (after losing Cedric), Cindy and Lindy (twins that have had some... scarring interactions with boys) and Samantha. I stopped paying attention after she listed off the names, because sometimes, Thalia drones on and on. Just like Zeus.

"Okay, Thalia, just be quiet. What time is it by the way?" Annabeth said.

"9:30." Frank answered her from the opposite end of the table. Annabeth got up really quickly.

"Classes are starting soon! I have to get ready!" If by get ready she means getting to class early and sitting there until everyone else comes, then she's got that under control. Annabeth rushed out the door. I shook my head at her antics._ Wow._

"Okay, we probably should get ready for class." Hermione said.

"Okay." We all got up and started getting ready for Defense class.

"Hey;" Jason finally said. "Do any of you guys," he said and pointed to the Golden Trio, "have Defense as well?" He asked.

"Yeah, we all do." Harry said. **(A/N bear with me guys. Like I said, ages since I read the books, and I have no idea what the schedules are.)**

We all ran to class, not wanting to be late.


	10. The Disaster of Defense

**Thalia PoV**

The class was silent as they walked into Defense class. Umbridge was already seated at the teachers desk, in a fluffy pink cardigan and a black bow.

"Good morning class." She said in her sickly sweet voice. There were a few 'Good morning's.

"Tut, tut. That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply, 'Good morning Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good morning class!"

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge." Everyone said. I made sure that I said it with as much sarcasm as possible.

"There, now. That wasn't too hard, was it? Wands away and quills out, please." All of the wizards looked very disappointed. I searched in my bag for my quill and parchment.

"Found it!" I yelled out, and then blushes when I realised I had said it aloud.

"Miss Grace, please sit down in your seat and stop disrupting the class." Pink toad said.

"It's Thalia, not 'Miss Grace'." I said.

"Miss Grace, sit down right now!" She said. "You are disrupting the class!" She said, her face turning red.

"Well, since 1) we have not actually started anything, I am not disrupting anything, and 2) do I look like I care?" I said. Professor Umbridge huffed and turned away.

"Now, class, copy down the following, please." She said and waved her wand, and on the board appeared the words:

_Course Aims:_

_1) Understanding the principles underlying Defensive magic_

_2) Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can be legally used_

_3) Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use_

Everyone was silent for a bit, writing it down. When everyone had it copied down, Umbridge asked the class,

"Has everyone got a a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" A few people said that they did, but apart from that it was silent.

"I think we'll try that again. When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer 'Yes Professor Umbridge', or 'No Professor Umbridge'. Does everybody have a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" She asked.

"Yes Professor Umbridge." Everybody answered.

"Good. I should like you to turn to page 5 and read 'Chapter 1, Basics for Beginners'."

"But-" I started.

"Miss Grace, if you have something to say, I expect you to put your hand up." Umbridge said. I reluctantly put my hand up.

"Yes Miss Grace." Umbridge said after a few minutes of waiting.

"Once again, two things. 1) It's Thalia, not Miss Grace. 2) We," I said and pointed at all of the demigods, "are dyslexic. We can't read."

"Now, Miss Grace, if you expect me to treat you differently just because your father is a god - which, by the way, is complete nonsense - you are going to be disappointed. And don't be silly. Everyone can read. Else how would you be able to succeed in anything? Also, you now have a weeks detention." Toad said.

"Um-" Annabeth started, but was cut off.

"Hand up!" Umbridge said. I out my hand up again.

"Yes Miss Chase?"

"Professor, dyslexia is a known disease in the muggle world. Saying that you do not know what it is means that they are much more advanced than you, which personally, I say that it is. And didn't you see our display in the Great Hall? If not we would be more than happy to show you." Annabeth said in an evil voice. I nodded my head, saying that I agreed that mortals are more advanced than wizards. All the other demigods started getting evil looks in their eyes, probably thinking about what they would do if she said yes.

"Thalia," Percy whispered to me, "you look like your head is going to come off, the way you're nodding." I glared at him but stopped nodding.

"I would be happy to see your little display. And you may have detention with Miss Grace." Umbridge said, not noticing our evil looks. I remembered that she had been unconscious for most of the time.

"It's Thalia!"

"But she didn't do anything wrong." Percy said in Defense (Ha! Get it? I'm so _punny_.) of Annabeth and me.

"You may have detention too." Umbridge said.

"I'll go first." Leo said, a maniacal look in his eyes, referring to what Umbridge said before.. He summoned fire in his hands and started throwing to at Umbridge.

"I bags going next!" I said. Annabeth rolled her eyes at my childishness. When Leo had finished, all the pink had turned black (which I think is a big improvement), and Umbridge had burns all over her. I got up before anyone could say anything and charged my arrows with electricity, and fired them one after the other at Umbridge.

"That's for making me angry, and for calling me Miss Grace." I said satisfactorily. All the wizards looked at me warily.

"You attack people when they get you angry?" One boy-Seamus, I think his name is- asked slowly.

"Oh yeah." Percy answered for me. "Remember that Capture the Flag game where I went after the Hunters flag when I was supposed to be guarding and then the Hunters got our flag and you called lightning down on me and said it was an accident and then I summoned a 40 foot wave on you and said it was an accident?" We both sighed.

"Those were the good old days." I said and Percy nodded.

Professor Umbridge got up slowly and said, "Class Dismissed..." And then she fell back down. We all ran down the hall and outside to Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

><p><strong>What are they learning about in Care of Magical Creatures this year?<strong>


End file.
